(Story) Fall of east mobius
Introduction This story will be about the end of my last generation of fan characters,Bilster and friends. Chapter one *One day in the east of mobius 3 months after Bilster was killed* Peter: *Exits his lab* Deeerp... Iceus: *Walks over* Hey Peter,Unleashed is selling some new power up rings I heard. Peter: Nice. :P Iceus: Wanna go see? Peter: Oyus. *And so they walk to unleashed's shop and enter* Unleashed: Hey guys,im guessing your here for the new rings? Iceus: Yeah. Chapter two Unleashed: Well erm...They were...Uh...Stolen last night...by...well....I dont know...some dark figure acording to the camera. Peter: O_O? Iceus: We'll help you find whoever it wa- *Iceus's voice is cut out by the sound of bombs outside* Unleashed: DB again!? *they all run outside and in the sky is DB's fleet,bombing south of mobius* Chapter three Iceus: Oh god,not this idiot again. Peter: Should we stop him...Like bil did?... Iceus: Yeah,for bil... *And so Iceus and peter enter DB's main ship and fight there way into the control room* Chapter four DB: Aha....Iceus and the little fox... Peter: My name is peter for the millionth time! ._. DB: Of cource little fox boy,Now then can we hurry it up,I have a land to destroy. Iceus: Were gonna stop you DB. DB: Really? Look below. *he presses a button and the ground infront of him and infront of peter and iceus turns into glass and they see the whole ground destroyed* Iceus: ...You heartless monster... Peter: ...o_o... DB: Yes I am a heartless monster,Problem? Chapter five DB: GUARDS! *Guards enter and cuff Peter quickly but before they cuff Iceus he freezes them in ice* DB: Oh god...The strong one isnt cuffed? ._. Iceus: ...You know it freak. *aims a pistol at DB* DB: Your gonna kill me infront of your "Little bro",Oh how cute that name... Iceus: ...*Pulls trigger and DB falls to the ground dead and then un-cuffs peter* Peter: o.o?,Did you just...Kill him? Iceus: *Nods* Sometime's a guy's got to... Peter: So our friend's are all...gone? o_o Iceus: No...we cant be the only two survivers,Techno and Ep left before it was bombed just then...and...Theres a bunker in the middle of town... Peter: About that...Xion and Cosmic destroyed it a hour ago... Iceus: ...You mean..unleashed,mars and all are actually...dead? Peter: Im alraid so...*a tear falls from peter's eye* Chapter six Peter: So...what now? Iceus: We do what bil wanted...to protect mobius... Peter: *nods wiping the tear from his eye* *But then the door to control room opens and Xion enters blasting Iceus out of glass right out of ship smacking him dead into the ground of mobius* Peter: ICEUS!!!!! Xion: *Laughs insanely* Your friend is dead,your the last one alive. Peter: *Picks up Iceus's pistol and aims it at xion* You....monster...*anouther tear is in his eye* Xion: Oh...such a big boy...your mother would be proud...oh wait...I killed her...*Grins evily* Peter: *looks angry at xion and puts fingure to the trigger* Xion: And look at that. *blasts peter into ground and runs off* Chapter Seven *Peter went to the remains of his lab* Peter: Everyone...gone...im...im...alone...o_o... No one left...No one alive...I need to find my brother... *And so peter left for the south of mobius and eventually got to where he is today* Category:Story